1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded case circuit breaker and, more particularly, it pertains to latching and tripping mechanism which utilizes a series of linkages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded case circuit breakers are designed to provide circuit protection for low voltage distribution systems. They protect connected apparatus against overload and/or short circuits. The proper breaker for a specific application can be selected by determining a few parameters, such as voltage, frequency, interrupting capacity, continuous current ratings, and unusual operating conditions. When a circuit breaker is applied where there is a possibility of high shock, a special anti-shock device should be used. Such a device may consist of inertia weight over the center pole for holding the trip bar latched under shock conditions without preventing thermal or magnetic trip units from functioning on overload and short circuit. The U.S. Navy is the largest user of high shock breakers which are required on all combat ships.